Sturgis Podmore
Sturgis Podmore was a member of the Order of the Phoenix who fought in both First and Second Wizarding Wars. He was also a member of the Advance Guard. In 1995, he was put under the Imperius Curse by Death Eaters, who made him attempt to break into the Department of Mysteries. He was sentenced to six months in Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War Sturgis Podmore was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation found and led by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, during the First Wizarding War. He managed to survive the war since Lord Voldemort's first downfall. Second Wizarding War After Voldemort's return, Sturgis became a member of the Order during the Second Wizarding War, and was a part of the Advance Guard that safely brought Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place. On 31 August, 1995 he stood guard beside the entrance of the Department of Mysteries and was subsequently put under the Imperius Curse by the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Mad-Eye Moody was irritated when Podmore didn't return his Invisibility cloak and that he did not turn up to help transport Harry Potter safely to King's Cross Station, not knowing Sturgis had been Imperiused. Under the control of the Death Eaters, Sturgis attempted to break into the Department of Mysteries during one of his guard shifts. However, he was discovered and arrested by Eric Munch, a Ministry official, during the attempt and was sentenced to six months in the Wizard Prison, Azkaban. In an article announcing Sturgis Podmore's arrest, the Daily Prophet revealed that his home is Number 2, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham. After he was released from Azkaban, it is possible that he rejoined the Order for the remainder of the war. Physical appearance Sturgis was a wizard with a square jaw and thick straw-coloured hair. These features give the impression that his head was thatched. Relationships Order of the Phoenix members .]] Sturgis's relationship with the other members of the order is unknown; it is possible that they had a good relationship. Sturgis seemed to like Harry Potter, when he first met him. Harry was very upset learning that Sturgis attemped to break into the Department of Mysteries, and thought it was unfair that Sturgis was imprisoned. Alastor Moody was firstly angry with Sturgis for taking his Invisibility Cloak. However, they were all upset, learning about Sturgis's imprisonment. Sturgis might have been also friendly with Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. He possibly knew Albus Dumbledore, the founder of the order, too. Behind the scenes ]] *Sturgis Podmore was omitted from the film and video game adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *It is possible that Sturgis may be related to Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore of the Headless Hunt. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) '' Notes and references Category:1957 births Category:British individuals Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards Category:Wrongfully convicted individuals